


на всю жизнь

by miratuck



Series: about music [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Чанмин решил исполнить мечту Чанхи.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Series: about music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952548
Kudos: 1





	на всю жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Blink-182 - All The Small Things  
> Персонаж: Чхве Чанхи
> 
> в доказательство того, что я могу не только в джен и стекло, когда у меня есть вдохновение. и я его нашла.

Они встретились, когда Чанмин заканчивал первый курс университета и, казалось, что он всегда ждал именно Чанхи. Словно ни одному из них не требовалось высказывать свои мысли вслух; они понимали друг друга без слов. Однажды Чанхи сказал Чанмину: «Наверное, мы были знакомы в прошлой жизни». А после этих слов повязал на руку Чанмина верёвочку красного цвета. Позже Чанмин заметил, что и сам Чанхи везде ходил с таким же браслетом.

Время шло, и в один из дней, Чанмин после учёбы пропадал в библиотеке университета, дописывая свою дипломную работу, а когда он вышел из корпуса и увидел Чанхи ждущего его незнамо сколько времени. В тот день Чанхи предложил ему жить вместе.

Ровно через год после этого Чанмин решил исполнить мечту Чанхи.

***

Ветер развевал чёрные волосы Чанхи через открытое окно серебристого Киа Соренто. Он подставил лицо под солнце, поправляя солнечные очки. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он слегка повернул голову в сторону, где сидел тот, благодаря кому он сейчас может наслаждаться поездкой, которую ждал со школьных времён.

Чанмин, заметив взгляд парня на себе, довольно прищурился, но всё также продолжал смотреть на дорогу.

Чанхи постоянно спрашивал, куда же они едут, но Чанмин каждый раз лишь таинственно улыбался.

Они заехали на парковку примерно через час езды, и Чанхи удивлённо озирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда же они приехали. Его лицо светилось счастьем — он увидел вход в парк, рядом с которым они остановились. Парк Бют-Шомон славился своей красотой, своими высочайшими деревьями, и ещё дома Чанхи прожужжал все уши о том, что «когда-нибудь у нас будет там свидание». И вот они здесь. В самом романтичном парке Европы.

Чанмин повёл Чанхи в самую глубь парка, они шли по дорожке, их пальцы едва соприкасались. Они разговаривали обо всём и ни о чём. Они наслаждались окружающей их природой и друг другом.

Когда они дошли до середины парка перед ними оказалось озеро, в котором плавали два белых лебедя. Чанмин расстелил на берегу озера плед, чтобы они с Чанхи смогли отдохнуть и перекусить.

— Они похожи на нас, — выдохнул Чанхи. Чанмин непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Лебеди, — пояснил Чанхи. — Один раз и на всю жизнь.

Чанмин почувствовал, как внутри разливается тёплое светлое чувство. Он нежно приобнял Чанхи и поцеловал того в макушку.

После этого они продолжили свою прогулку по парку, в местах, мимо которых нельзя было пройти, парни фотографировали друг друга, делали селфи. А когда они решили дойти до памятника Бельведер Сивиллы, им пришлось пересечь длинный подвесной мост. Чанхи крепко вцепился в руку Чанмина, на что второй слегка поглаживал её своей рукой, чтобы успокоить парня.

Уставшие, целый день проходившие по парку, они вернулись в номер отеля и, по очереди приняв душ, улеглись на кровать. Чанхи свернулся почти клубочком в руках Чанмина, когда тот пальцами перебирал его чёрные пряди.

— Чанмина, — сонным голосом протянул Чанхи.

— Мм?

— Давай останемся завтра дома? — Чанхи выпрямился и слегка приподнялся. Не ожидавший этого Чанмин захлопал глазами.

— Что? Н-но… у нас было столько планов на завтра, ты хотел сходить на Монмартр. — Чанхи поморщился.

— Я так устал сегодня, — тихо ответил Чанхи. Чанмин понимающе кивнул.

— Давай тогда ляжем спать пораньше, может быть утром ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Не хочу, чтобы ты о чём-нибудь сожалел потом.

***

Утром Чанмин ушёл из отеля раздражённым. Проснувшись Чанхи всё также решил, что не хочет сегодня никуда идти, о чём и заявил Чанмину, даже не оторвав головы от подушки.

Сейчас Чанмин ехал в сквер Вер-Галант, с грустью думая о том, что ему придётся отменить всё, что он сегодня запланировал для Чанхи.

«Ну как, ты готов?» — на телефон пришло сообщение от Ёнхуна, лучшего друга Чанмина ещё со школьных времён.

«Готов отменить самый лучший вечер? Да, конечно…»

Уже спустя несколько секунд на экране телефона высветилось имя Ёнхуна, и Чанмин взял трубку. Он рассказал об утренней ссоре с Чанхи, рассказал о том, как вспылил и сказал то, чего говорить не следовало. Ёнхун, в свою очередь, попытался донести до Чанмина, что его вины тут нет, и что им надо поговорить с Чанхи, а сюрприз можно перенести на другой день. Чанмин молча слушал монолог друга, но почему-то легче на душе ему не стало.

— Наверное, ты прав, — ответил Чанмин после долгого молчания, — нам стоит поговорить.

***

Чанмин выходил из магазина и уже собирался направиться обратно в отель, когда ему пришло ещё одно сообщения. В этот раз оно было от Сону.

«Чанхи написал мне, что заблудился в городе. Чем вы там занимаетесь? Ты же знаешь, что он легко теряется?!»

У Чанмина закружилась голова. Он дрожащими руками набрал номер Чанхи.

— Чанмин…

— Чани, где ты? — голос Чанмина звучал взволнованно.

— Я не знаю. Я вышел из метро и пытался прийти к тебе, пользуясь навигатором, но кажется, свернул куда-то не туда.

— Чани, пожалуйста, ищи хоть какую-нибудь табличку с адресом или постарайся спросить у прохожих.

— Ты только не бросай трубку, Чанмин…

— Я не брошу, Чани, — успокаивающе заверил его Чанмин. — Я здесь, я рядом.

Когда с горем пополам Чанхи узнал улицу на которой находился, Чанмин вызвал такси и уже через полчаса был в нужном месте. Он вглядывался в лица прохожих, высматривая своего парня, но нигде не видел его. Когда сердце уже было готово выпрыгнуть из груди от беспокойства, чьи-то руки обвили его со спины. Чанмин резко обернулся и увидел Чанхи. Чанмин почувствовал облегчение и прижал Чанхи к себе ещё ближе, запустив руку в волосы.

— Как ты узнал, куда ехать? — шёпотом спросил Чанмин.

— Сону сказал, что слышал от Ёнхуна про какой-то твой сюрприз, и что я должен ему написать, — также тихо ответил Чанхи. На лице Чанмина заиграла лёгкая улыбка: как всегда, они могли положиться на своих друзей. Чанхи поднял голову и хитро посмотрел на Чанмина. — А что за сюрприз?

— А вот теперь узнаешь уже позже, когда вернёмся в отель. Ты не замёрз? — с волнением в голосе спросил Чанмин. Чанхи замотал головой. — Тогда поехали.

***

Вернувшись в отель, Чанмин отправил Чанхи в душ, не слушая его протесты. За это время он постарался создать в комнате максимально романтическую атмосферу. Когда Чанхи вернулся, перед его глазами предстала картина, как Чанмин, ругаясь, пытался зажечь единственную свечку.

— Чанмина, — Чанхи пытался сдержать смешок, — чем ты занят?

Чанмин обернулся, его шея покрылась красными пятнами от смущения.

— Чани… я…

Чанхи заинтересованно наблюдал за происходящим. Когда Чанмин вдруг опустился на колено, спрятав одну руку за спину, интерес во взгляде Чанхи сменился неверием в происходящее.

Чанмин глубоко выдохнул, словно набираясь смелости.

— Чани. Ты знаешь, что ты — моя жизнь? Жизнь, которая стала сказочной с тех пор, как мы с тобой встретились. Ты делаешь ее яркой и счастливой. Каждый день, проведенный с тобой — день, который прожит не зря. Давай сделаем так, чтобы эти дни никогда не заканчивались?

— Чанмин… — прошептал Чанхи, едва сдерживая слёзы. Он подошёл к парню и обнял его.

— Чани, я знаю, что не смогу без тебя жить. И даже если мы не сможем сыграть эту свадьбу по-настоящему… Чани, выходи за меня?

Слёзы всё же полились по лицу Чанхи. Он шептал слово «да» кажется дестяки раз. Прижавшись губами к губам Чанмина, Чанхи знал, что никогда чувствовал себя счастливее, чем сейчас.  



End file.
